Acnologia (BF)/Fairy Tail: Black Future
Fairy Tail: Black Future (フェアリーテール： Feari Teiru: Burakku Fuyūchā) is a Fanon Spin-off of the Fairy Tail Series, whose author is Hiro Mashima. It is written by [[User:SixpathsofSamoa|'Six']]. It is set during the Eve Dragon King Festival back in the X300's leading all the way up to the current era of X793 and beyond. Regarding the background, life, time and events from the dragon king's point of view. His start as an unknown Dragon Slayer to his rise to the Genocidal Black Dragon bent on bringing forth the apocalypse It all starts with word of Dragons from the west having attacked the eastern shores of Ishgar, the eastern dragons were overwhelmed and in a desperate ploy to win the war, A woman creates the idea of how humans can help their dragons and so the birth of Dragon Slayer magic for humans to fight alongside their fellow dragons came to fruition. A decision that would herald the beginning of the end of the western dragons and every dragon to have existed. Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the manga Fairy Tail written by Hiro Mashima, aside from the characters that will be used in this story. Also, note that some of the canon won't apply or show up in this story. Synopsis The Dragon King, The Black Dragon in the book of Apocalypse, known by many names and monikers during the years of his life, his dominance reigned supreme for 400+ years. During which time he was the most powerful creature to grace the skies and walk along land. This series is apart of a larger story told called Fairy Tail: Paths Diverged, this path follows and details the Life and times of the baddest dragon to seemingly ever fly across the lands. His life is mostly shrouded in mystery as one upon a time Acnologia was a man of good intention, he who fought for the side of coexistence where man and dragon could come together and live in harmony and share the land. However, power corrupts and in time, out of the blue, Acnologia went from slaying enemy dragons, to slaying all Dragons, in time he would don many titles from Dragon King, to the Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalpyse. The man who became a dragon lost somewhere in between as the lines of his goal blurred into a new directive... and what he saw for the world.. was a Black Future. Production Though it follows the genre of fairy tail Black future is more rooted in a farmore violent style similar to that of God of War and Asura's Wrath includes incorporating intense Gore (ゴレ Violence), excessive brutality, unlike the main series, justifying the reason as to why it is rated R to M for Mature. IN actuality it is far along closer to a Seinen (青年 Adult Action). The writer has also included in the drama, moments of comedy, suspense and horror reminiscent of Fairy Tail itself, but with a larger range due to the main character this story follows. This entire story takes place in the idea of what could and should have happened in the end of the battle regarding Canon Fairy Tail and thus is his own twist to the story given that scenario taking place. Spanning 400 years to shed light on the Series most mysterious character to him, the motives and life of the Dragon King Acnologia. Major Characters Acnologia Locations * Dragnof *'Outside Region' Story TBC DLC Additions *Fairy Tail: Winter Solstice *Fairy Tail: Winter's Grave *Fairy Tail: Blackout Trivia *Many Thanks to [[User:DamonDraco|'Damon']] for allowing me make use of his template in the Stories formatting and fixing it from it's former style Navigation